Enfariné
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Satsuki has an off day at school, where nothing goes right, and a lot of things simply back fires.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere. Wrote after episode seventeen aired, and before episode eighteen._

**Enfariné**

The day was one of those days that just so happened to have the sun shining down upon the world. The scent of the roses were able to drift through the classroom windows, as easy as that, due to the nice warm breeze that was blowing through the campus. This could have been said to be the reason why Hanabusa Satsuki was in fact distracted.

As the French lesson went on, he stared out the window, leaning on his right arm, lost in thought about a good deal of things that happened to be going on. Normally, his thoughts had been around how to be the perfect gentleman that his father wanted him to be. Fact of the matter was, that wasn't the only thing that his mind thought about.

Truth of the matter was, he had started thinking a tad bit differently, beyond the fact that he was supposed to make all women and his mother happy. He had begun to realize, for some reason, there was that one person, that one female, who he wanted to make happy, no matter what. And he thought back to the four things that made his father happy.

One of which had been the sweet smelling roses, that happened to be a symbol of everything he had come to respect about the man. The second was the sweets that his mother had made, which was in truth something else that he had come to recognize as symbolizing family. And there was of course himself, which wouldn't have been there, had it not been for the fourth thing.

That person was his mother, his father's wife. Which in truth got him to thinking about the fact that eventually, he would have to look for that one person, that one woman that, like his father, he wanted to make as happy as possible. He almost felt like slapping himself in the head, and wondered where these feelings had started coming from.

Glancing around the classroom, he ended up having his eyes fall on Ichgio, and he suddenly felt the heat rising in his cheeks. This caused him to turn away and glare out the window, though he only inwardly showed a negative face. His fingers tapped a rhythm on the desk, and he knew that was where the feelings had started.

When Ichigo had first come to the school, he had chosen to greet her, and treat her with kindness. IT could have amounted to treating the female kindly as part of his rule of thumb for life, something that Kashino rather ended up missing. He also wouldn't have called it love at first site, for then he would have likely have acted even more different then he had then, and have treated her like a different girl.

Somehow, though, his feelings for her had grown ever since she had entered the academy, and he had to admit that a crush had grown somehow. He didn't know what he would do, if Ichigo were to suddenly go and leave the academy, though… he might be able to deal if she took to one of the other three. Then again, he might not.

When he first realized that he had a crush on her, was when he had gone and kissed her on the cheek like he had. The only other person he had kissed on the cheek was his mother, and thus he had never really gone beyond just kissing the girls at school on the hand. But with Ichigo that one time, he had made an exception to the rule.

"Hanabusa-san…" came the response from one of the girl's in his class. Glancing up he realized that it was Rin. He remembered that she was trained in Japanese floral arrangements. "_Je t'aime_."

This caused Satsuki to blink a couple of times, then for him to suddenly stand up. "Sorry…"

"What… do you mean that you have to share all those positive feelings with all the girls. We're third years now. Surely you can pick a girl friend…" the girl stated, only to have a finger placed to her lips, in front of the whole classroom.

"You aren't my type. Let's leave it at that," the boy stated, and suddenly began to walk away.

"So… what is your type!" One of her two friends spoke up, rather irritated that their friend had been turned down in such a fashion by one of the _Sweet Princes_.

"Oh… let me guess, you are such a narcissist that you think you need to spoil all the girl's at school, to serve your ego like you do!" the second one snapped, her face twitching.

"Satsuki-kun isn't a narcissist," came a small voice from behind them. Ichigo had grown in friendship with all three boys, so that she had come to call them by their first names, much to the displeasure of some of the other girls.

"And what would you know about that! What proof is there he isn't! What reason should he go around being a womanizer?" Rin snapped at the pigtailed girl. "I am quite sure that his mother, if she knew wouldn't be happy about it."

"_Womanizer…_" Satsuki yelped out, rather upset with what the girl had said. "First you have the gaul to call me a _narcissist_, and then you go and call me… a _womanizer_! I could deal with the first, even though I hate being called that! All I've tried to do has been…"

"To seduce," one of the girls stated firmly.

"Yes… you haven't been able to commit to an actual relationship, and you're acting like…" Rin suddenly smiled. "A _skirt_-_chaser_."

"He is not," Makoto suddenly spoke up, standing up and interfering. "He has never pursued a relationship in the first place, and we're too young to be thinking about marriage."

"Besides…" Andou pushed his glasses up. "What is wrong with him acting like a gentleman around females."

"But no gut acts that way anymore!" Rin snapped. "It is so old fashioned!"

"Leave him alone!" Ichigo's temper suddenly flared, and she blurted out something that she couldn't take back, something that was supposed to be really kept between the four of them. "He made a promise when his father died, to be kind to his mother and women! Is there anything… Satsuki-kun?"

The whole class watched as he stormed out of the classroom, upset that she had brought it up, and at a time when he had been rethinking everything that he had thought before, even though it was a slight variation from what he had been thinking.

…**~0o0~…**

The last class for the day was just clearing out of the middle school kitchens. Satsuki pulled on his cooking uniform, and walked into the place, hoping to get a chance to relieve the stress that was building up from his feelings. As he went and stood at the center, he had to pause for a bit.

Truth of the matter was, he had rushed over, not thinking of what he had planned on doing. He usually took his time in getting to the classroom, for self-practice. It was during this time that he had an idea of what he actually wanted to do. However, this time, he was at a loss for an idea.

Coffee floated up next to him. "So… what are we going to do today?"

"I really don't know," came his reply, his mind drawing a complete blank. He had to wonder how this could be happening, at a time like this.

"You know that Ichigo was only trying to help?"

This caused the green haired male to cross his arms. "I know that. Her intentions… though not completely thought out… were well intended."

"It's too bad we came in second for the contest last year. All of us could be studying in Pari, and not have to deal with those girls,"

"So true, but I am glad Tennouiji-sempai was able to go there," the boy had cupped his chin in thought. "I rather have taken Ichigo for granted."

This statement, which really hadn't anything to do with the previous one; was commented on by someone from the doorway. "Isn't it the other way around, that Ichigo takes the three of you for granted?"

"Ahh… Rin-san…" Satsuki felt the corner of his mouth twitch, as the girl that had tried confessing to him before, had actually followed him.

"Well, aren't I right in the fact that she takes you for granted?" the girl stated. "She uses the sweet princes for her own gain, to make her grades good."

"Ah… Rin-san…" the green haired boy felt the corner of his mouth twitch, as the girl that had tried confessing to him before had actually followed him.

"Well, aren't I right in the fact she takes all three of you for granted?"

Satsuki let out a soft, short chuckle. "Are you kidding me? Asano-san, she puts a lot of hard work into everything that she does, even if it isn't always successful. I don't see how she uses us to get good grades, when her grades come from her efforts."

"That doesn't mean that the three of you haven't put a lot of effort into making sure she doesn't mess up," Rin sniped.

"That is what teamwork is about, and truth is, we learn by teaching her. It is a gratifying experience one might say." He began to dig out various pots and pans, sorting through those he might need, and putting the rest back.

"She still takes you for granted," the girl stated, her lips suddenly pouting.

"No, she doesn't, She constantly shows she is grateful to us. She's also a good friend when you're down. She brings you back up. As I said, if anyone takes anyone for granted, it is the three of us taking her that way."

"What is so good about her, that you take her for granted?" Rin's eyes were filled with ire.

"You know… a lot of people wondered, when she first came here, how Henri –sempai could pick out such a klutz, that had never made a single sweet before," a glint of mirth appeared in the teenagers eyes.

"A lot of us, still wonder what it was that he saw in her. She absolutely has… had not a single talent, and with as klutzy as she is, is still lacking."

"For one thing, her talent isn't lacking," the boy sighed, slightly irritated. "What Henri-sempai saw in her, or more likely heard from her, was taste."

"Don't make me laugh. What does ones personal preference mean?" the girl sighed.

"If it was that she preferred one's person's sweets over another, then that wouldn't have gotten her in here," he found himself enjoying her confusion, which suddenly caused him to close his eyes, and stop. Makoto was the sadist in the group… and this rather went against his normal train of thought.

"What per say, is that supposed to mean?"

It was time to treat a female with more respect than he had been giving, or that she perhaps deserved. "It's her ability to taste. She was able to, for example, tell just by watching, what the headmaster ate and drank, and tell he would prefer a bitter caramel topping."

"So?"

"She's also the one who prevented us from being illuminated last year, in the first round by going and suggesting that she, and the other two tone down their pound cakes to compliment mine."

"Why yours?" came the question.

"The theme was family, remember? What Ichigo said earlier, should be enough to give you an idea, as I would rather not go into it." Café floated by his head, nodding in agreement.

"It was rude of her to blurt it out," the girl stated.

"It was rather ruder for your friends to call me a narcissist, and womanizer," he went over to the supply closet, to get out the flour, so that he could shift through it, while trying to think of what he wanted to do.

As he carried the bag, she suddenly grabbed it. "Why don't we bake a cake together?"

"I told you I don't reciprocate your feelings…" he protested, still holding onto the bag.

"It isn't fair that Asano-san gets all your attention! A lot of the girls have crushes on you three!" Rin suddenly yanked hard, causing the bag to rip.

Flour went flying everywhere. Satsuki looked at her, through a flour-covered face. "If you don't mind… I am going to walk away, before I lose my temper. I really hate being curt in front of a girl."

**M**

Somehow though, it should have been no surprise, he ended up at the lake, near the wild roses. Glancing into the lake, he saw his whole face was completely… the best way to put it was… unpleasant. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

He wondered about how his reputation would be effected by wandering around covered in flour. Of course, with the comments that had been made about him, he had to wander what exactly was the reputation he had. He rather didn't like those comments.

Some might say that was an indication that he was in fact a narcissist, but truth of the matter was, he doubted anyone would like being called that word, or to be called a womanizer. And the truth was, those words stung. Not to mention, he was now wondering if they were true.

Truth of the matter was, he had been thinking about what kind of reputation he had, ever since Ichigo had played off his kiss on the cheek, as meaning nothing. But for some reason, it had meant something; else, he wouldn't have done that.

"Hanabusa-san?" cam a particular voice from behind him.

He turned around, to see Ichigo with Café cusped in her hands, covered in flour. The male sweet fairy was crying. "When I got the flour out of my eyes, I couldn't find you!"

"B group plans on tattling on you, for not helping Rin-chan clean up the flour mess," Asano commented.

"So?" came his half-toned reply.

"So… what happened to being a gentleman and being nice to girls?" the young female teen tugged on his sleeve.

"It was either that, or begin to yell at her. Which do you think would have been best?"

Instead of replying to his question, she took her handkerchief and dipped it into the water, then reached up and cleaned his cheek off. After a slight hesitation, she planted a kiss there, causing his cheeks to flush.

She didn't seem to notice his possible embarrassment, as she had proceeded to remove the flour from Café. Satsuki turned to look at her. "What was that for?"

"You looked depressed. Remember when I fell in the water and K___-san jumped in. You tried to cheer me up, when I didn't think I was that big of a help."

"I remember the guys going nuts around the table, and you telling me it was A typical behavior for me," he stated. "However, I don't go around, kissing all the girls on the cheek."

"You do the hand," Ichigo turned and smiled at him.

"And that is different," he sighed, returning to glance at the water, as she handed him a rather messy handkerchief. He tried cleaning up some more, but it did no good.

"Oh… well, I don't normally either," came her sweet reply. This caused him to turn to her, a bit expecting, only to have his hopes dashed. "I don't see a problem with kissing you, papa, Makoto or ___, or even Henri-sempai on the cheek.

This caused him to let out a big sigh. "Let's head back before everyone worried."

"Hai!" came the girl's response.

**M**

When they got back, they found the rest of group A, all of group B, and half of group C glaring at each other, while the teacher watched them, frustrated. She heard the other two approaching, and looked over at them.

"I am glad that Asano-san found you," the teacher frowned. "Rules about helping others clean up, apply to situations like these," the woman was definitely upset with the green haired teenager.

"I apologize for leaving like that." He made a quick bow to her. "I'll accept the punishment, whatever it is."

"Why are you apologizing just to sensai? Don't you owe me an apology, for leaving me to clean up?" Rin glared at him.

"Both of you are in trouble for arguing over the bag of flour," the teacher said firmly.

Perhaps he was digging his foot in, by saying so, but he would fell incredulous for not telling the teacher the truth, of what had happened. "Sensei, we weren't arguing about the bag of flour. We were arguing on whether or not we should work together."

"Plus, I think…" the tallest of the three sweet princes spoke up. "Rin-san owes Hanabusa-san an apology for the name calling she did earlier."

"Hold it… why would either of you want to work with each other then?" the teacher removed her glasses, trying to clean them.

"I was trying to apologize," Rin scraped her foot across the ground, trying to act innocent.

Suddenly, Hanabusa's face twisted up, then calmed down as he took a deep breath. "I wouldn't call bashing in my friends, as a way of apologizing."

"Start at the beginning," the teacher let out a deep breath.

"Hanabusa was rather ruse to me after class. My friends and I said some negative things in retaliation. He stormed off, so I came to apologize, and then he storms off again!"

At that, Satsuki suddenly spun on his heels, and walked out of the room. The teacher's eyes grew wide, and she quickly followed after him. "What do you think you're doing? Just because you're a son of one of our staff, doesn't mean you can behave however you want to!"

"Sorry… but … because my mother is one of the teachers, I don't think you want me losing in front of the other students either, "came his response. He reached up, and wiped away some tears that had gotten into his eye. "I must have somehow gotten flour in my eye…"

"So… what did they call you?

"It doesn't matter… they were probably right…"

"Actually, I think it does matter…" the teacher shook her head. "I am quite sure that I could get one of your friends to tell me."

"… They called me a narcissist and a womanizer," the side of his mouth curled up. "She got mad because… can I please go… you can ask the others what happened. I am rather a mess…"

"All right, go. I'll come up with an adequate punishment for you both later."

Today definitely hadn't gone the way he wanted.

_Author's note – When I originally came up with the idea for this, it was supposed to be more romantic. However, I decided to save a good deal of that for another fanfic. Also, e__nfariné is French for, drenched in flour, basically…_


End file.
